The present invention relates to a golf club head capable of providing an excellent ball hitting feeling improved by enhancing an impact-absorbing property of the club head, which is exhibited at the time of hitting a golf ball, without lowering the repulsion property.
In recent years, in order to obtain a good ball hitting feeling, there is proposed, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 7,207,899 B2, a golf club head “a” which includes, as shown in FIG. 13, a head body “b”, a face plate “c” disposed on the front side of the head body, and an elastic member “d” for impact absorption disposed in a compressed state in a recess located between the head body “b” and the face plate “c”. The elastic member “d” is disposed so that a back surface “d1” and peripheral surfaces “d3” and “d4” of the elastic member come into contact with the head body “b” and the front surface “d2” of the elastic member comes into contact with a back surface of the face plate “c”.
In the club head “a” having such a structure, the peripheral surfaces “d3” and “d4” of the elastic member “d” are supported by the head body “b”. Therefore, the head body “d” which accommodates the impact-absorbing elastic member “d” must be prepared into a relatively large size, so a free bending region Z of the face plate “c”, which is not supported by the head body “b”, tends to decrease. Since the bending of the face place “c” on impact becomes small, such a golf club head “a” is apt to deteriorate its repulsion property. Further, since the impact-absorbing elastic member “d” is disposed in such a state as being almost bound by the head body “b”, generation of strain is restricted and, therefore, a vibration-absorbing effect might be decreased.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a golf club head having a high impact-absorbing property enhanced without lowering the repulsion property.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an iron-type golf club head having a good feeling of striking a golf ball and a good repulsion property.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the description hereinafter.